Kryptos
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry Potter esta harto del mundo mágico inglés y decide abandonarlo, pero el mundo mágico no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Lo que quiere decir que Harry se ha dedicado a huir de sus antes amigos y termina huyendo de MACUSA, mientras un grupo peculiar de muggles le da la bienvenida, confundiéndolo con un fugitivo de algún experimento gubernamental. [Snarry]
1. Intro

**Kryptos**

* * *

Harry Potter esta harto del mundo mágico inglés y decide abandonarlo, pero el mundo mágico no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Lo que quiere decir que Harry se ha dedicado a huir de sus antes amigos y termina huyendo de MACUSA, mientras un grupo peculiar de muggles le da la bienvenida, confundiéndolo con un fugitivo de algún experimento gubernamental. Todo parece ir bien en esta nueva y disfuncional familia, hasta que Harry y compañía se encuentran a alguien que Harry creía muerto, Severus Snape.

**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

**La imagen original en la portada es de Fishmas, de .


	2. Benjy & The Paranormal Hunters

**01.- Benjy & The Paranormal Hunters**

* * *

—¡Vamos! —Gritó el líder de la expedición de cacería. Al frente de la misma, justo al lado del líder tácito, estaba un adulto joven de cabello negro revuelto como despeinado por el viento, pero que era totalmente de nacimiento y ojos verdes como esas piezas de jade que encontraron en otra partida, una ocasión anterior.

El líder de esta partida de caza era un atlético hombre de 30 años, que a Harry le recordaba fuertemente a otra persona que alguna vez creyó conocer: su antiguo profesor Severus Snape. Y No porque el hombre fuera una copia al carbón (De hecho, el líder era rubio y de ojos azul claro, como una combinación del físico de Draco Malfoy con la cara juguetona de Sirius Black) sino porque el hombre parecía un bastardo sin alma, pero siempre cuidaba a todos los miembros del grupo de forma silenciosa.

A Harry le agradaba Benjy.

Benjamín Abercrombie (nada que ver con la famosa marca) alias "Benjy", era el líder del grupo; Abigail Lascombe era la encargada de mantener las baterías de las cámaras y demás equipo, totalmente cargadas, junto con Liam Smith. De ahí en adelante, y como cazadores amateurs, estaban Harry Potter (Salvador del mundo mágico en Inglaterra, recién graduado de algún curso o pendiente de estudios en una universidad, nadie lo sabía en el grupo y a nadie le importaba), Nathan Kressley, Jeremiah Davenport, Deborah McKinnon (Harry se preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con otra McKinnon, pero parecía que no) y Emily Mason.

—¡Miren! —Dijo Emily, capturando al objetivo que estaba en el cielo y sonriendo cuando logro la toma y el equipo se volvió loco—¡Es el tercero esta semana! ¡Tenemos una buena racha! —.

Harry sonreía a Emily y continúo fotografiando a los objetivos al igual que el resto. Benjy estaba exultante al igual que Abigail y el resto del equipo. Llevaban semanas capturando imágenes que ningún experto pudo refutar y hace poco habían sido invitados a tener una entrevista a la que Benjy se rehusó.

—No necesitamos que nos exhiban como fenómenos de feria, somos expertos en la materia por una razón y seguramente, solo buscan una razón para desacreditarnos—.

Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo con Benjy, aunque él sabía la razón de la racha de buena suerte de su equipo, pero no era su labor el revelarse ante los muggles (nomajs en esas latitudes).

Una vez que los objetivos se perdieron en el horizonte, el equipo empezó a guardar las cámaras e instrumentos en las camionetas y entonces vieron las camionetas del ejército y tuvieron que correr. Harry hizo algunos hechizos discretos sin varita y lograron huir, ya que uno de esos hechizos era un poderoso _Confundus_, lanzado a los pobres militares que solo estaban cumpliendo su deber. Al menos, los pensamientos superficiales de los mismos solo mostraban que los amonestarían y los escoltarían afuera del complejo, pero les quitarían las cámaras y abrirían una investigación y eso no le convenía a Harry.

Harry Potter había huido a los Estados Unidos y aunque no cambio el nombre, podía estar debajo del radar de MACUSA gracias a que estaba ligado a demasiadas cosas raras en el mundo muggle, cosas que por sí mismas eran extrañas e inusuales. El grupo en el que Harry había caído cuando llegó al país de forma ilegal, fue quién lo salvo de los agentes de MACUSA, al ocultarlo efectivamente en su camioneta y huir entre un montón de muggles en autos, en una avenida de alta velocidad.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo que inventar una historia, ya que la cicatriz de Harry la tomaron como parte de algún tipo de experimento del gobierno que le habían hecho al pobre chico. Harry dijo a todo que sí y Benjy lo tomo bajo su protección y lo llevaron a recorrer el país, cazando a las criaturas extrañas que habitaban en la oscuridad, en las cuevas, en los fondos de lagos, en el cielo y en las instalaciones "supersecretas" de gobierno.

Harry Potter era el cazador de críptidos más joven del grupo, y luego de que por meses no capturaran nada, Harry decidió hacer algo bueno por ellos, y algo muy estúpido, dijo una voz interna que sonaba mucho a cierto profesor fallecido. Harry decidió darles "lo que buscaban" y empezaron a grabar a las criaturas que eran su razón de existir.

Primero fue un sasquatch (lo cual fue fácil de conjurar, ya que en esa montaña había un grupo de yetis viviendo, bastante familiarizados con los muggles), luego un "ovni" cerca del área 51 y Harry había estado "conjurando" distintas ilusiones, tan fuertemente conjuradas, que podían aparecer en las fotografías muggle. Incluso algunos fantasmas "corpóreos".

Lo único que se había resistido a ser "conjurado" era un extraterrestre y Harry no entendía por qué. Había podido hacer cualquier criptido por estrambótico que fuera, pero los alienígenas, incluso los de películas, no eran ni por asomo, suficientemente fuertes y los descarto, siguiendo con los ovnis clásicos y algunas variantes para "darle sabor" a las imágenes del grupo.

Ahora, luego de escapar de la milicia, lo que tocaba era comer en alguno de esos paraderos en la carretera.

Fue ahí donde lo encontró un hombre que todos en su país creían muerto.

* * *

Severus Snape llevaba buscando al maldito mocoso mimado durante meses, luego de haberse recuperado de sus heridas. Es decir, Harry Potter había huido unas semanas antes de que él despertara y dado que su estado como "aún no ha muerto el bastardo grasiento", era un secreto del ministerio, él mocoso ignoraba que seguía con vida.

Snape estaba seguro de que lo hubieran refundido en Azkaban si no fuera porque Potter dejo instrucciones a la desagradable Skeeter y está publicara artículos validados con memorias (ya ratificadas por inefables del ministerio, bajo el radar, claro está). Con las pruebas en manos de la prensa, al ministerio no le quedo de otra más que hacer caso al vox populi y lo liberaron.

Lo primero que hizo como un hombre libre, fue presentar su renuncia a Hogwarts, y fue algo que le dolía, pero no tanto como esperaba. Aunque Minerva sabia los motivos tras sus acciones, sobre todo la muerte de Albus, ella y él habían roto demasiado su vínculo y necesitaban estar lejos. Quizás más adelante podrían recuperar la amistad, aunque nunca sería como antes.

Lo segundo en su agenda fue obtener fondos de Gringotts y descubrió que podía acceder a sus fondos con una llave especial internacional, y dado que ya no tenía nexos fuertes, Severus se fue de Hogwarts sin mirar atrás.

Gracias al mismo _El Profeta_ donde se enteró de aquellos artículos que le ganaron su libertad, estaba una editorial donde se hacía hincapié sobre la nula visión del héroe, el salvador y como no se había presentado a una gala del ministerio. Luego fue un artículo en primera plana, hasta derivar en todo un número dedicado a los logros del héroe trágico y como parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra. No se especulaba sobre nada más en las calles hasta el día de "la carta".

Los duendes revelaron una carta donde Harry Potter pedía que ya no lo buscaran, porque estaba harto de nunca estar a las expectativas de lo que quería el mundo mágico inglés sobre él. el joven vació su corazón en tinta y papel sobre cómo había sido puesto bajo el "amoroso" cuidado de los Dursley, las pruebas anuales en Hogwarts, donde el único año en que Voldemort no trato de matarlo, casi lo hace su padrino putativo caído, Remus Lupin, y los dementores del ministerio.

La carta lleno una buena parte del periódico y era una crítica aguda a la adoración del héroe y como habían mitificado a un pequeño bebé y por ende, arruinado su vida. También era una crítica muy certera a sus ex-amigos, siempre empujándolo a lo que creían mejor para él, Granger diciéndole como su nombre sería de mucha ayuda para las leyes que le darían más derechos a las criaturas y Weasley (Ron) empujándolo siempre hacia la carrera de Auror, aunque Potter había manifestado querer ver más opciones.

La última parte de la carta, iba dirigida hacia Ginevra Weasley, diciéndole que aunque no se arrepentía de su tiempo juntos, era evidente que ella no lo amaba a él, sino a la versión de él que ella quería creer. Le deseo lo mejor y le dijo que aunque la amaba, no la amaba como ella quería, sino más bien como una hermana y que algún día, regresaría a Inglaterra y esperaba que ella hubiera superado su infantil fijación por la figura de Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico y conociera al verdadero Harry y pudieran ser amigos.

Severus sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el imbécil se hiciera daño y más cuando El Profeta, unos días después, exhorto a la población a dar información sobre el paradero de Potter ofreciendo una recompensa de mil galeones. Para Severus, era una señal de alarma ¿Por qué necesitaban a Potter? El mocoso ya había cumplido la profecía, Voldemort estaba bien muerto y no necesitaban un paladín, ¿Por qué querían al chico?

Fue a Gringotts, a sabiendas de que había más en esta historia de lo que parecía y fue cuando se enteró de cómo estaban los asientos en el Wizengamot. Los duendes eran los "contadores" del mundo mágico, y eso incluía la documentación de su aparato legislativo. Harry Potter era el dueño de más de la mitad de los votos del Wizengamot, dado que con su primer "conquista" sobre el señor oscuro, había ganado los asientos de todos los mortífagos, incluyendo el suyo de la familia Prince, pero aunado a esos, estaban aquellos que les cedieron voluntariamente algunas familias, quienes al no tener un heredero, le legaron sus propiedades y votos al "Niño-Que-Vivió".

Eso hacía a Potter el dueño, básicamente, de todo el mundo mágico inglés.

Si no estaba Potter, cualquier dirigente estaba, de hecho, de forma ilegal en el puesto. Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba como Ministro Interino, pero tenían que llamar a elecciones y no podían mientras Potter estaba ausente, dejando al mundo mágico en un impase.

De ahí la necesidad de localizarlo, pero no podían emitir una alerta de "búsqueda", ya que técnicamente, Potter no estaba "a la fuga". Por eso la "recompensa" de _El Profeta_.

Snape quería bufar. Odiaba como los magos siempre estaban deseosos de que alguien los gobernara, pero poder criticarlo y destruirlo cuando hacía algo que consideraban incorrecto. Potter ya había estado varias veces en el extremo receptor de la veleidosa fama, la adoración y el escarnio.

Si no fuera porque Narcissa Malfoy le envió una lechuza, con el nuevo plan del ministerio de hacerse con el control de Potter, él nunca se hubiera ido del país. El informante fue Pius Thicknesse, quién sin el testimonio de Potter, habría sido condenado sin escalas a una vida en Azkaban. Fue el testimonio de Potter de que él sabía, por sus visiones de la mente de Voldemort, que Thicknesse fue puesto bajo _Imperius_, que pudieron usar Veritaserum en el hombre y con la doble confirmación (testimonio más Veritaserum ) que el hombre fue liberado sin cargos y le fue devuelto su antiguo empleo.

Lo más sorprendente para Severus, fue enterarse que los dos "mejores amigos" del mocoso fueran los principales orquestadores, Granger porque creía que dado que Potter tenía el control del mundo mágico, podía hacer realidad las salvajes fantasías de la mujer de un mundo donde magos y muggles convivieran en paz (Severus rodo los ojos al leer esa parte de la carta) y Weasley, quién creía que podía forzar a su amigo a casarse con su hermana, quién había estado muy callada y de hecho, había escrito a la prensa, desde la trinchera de _El Quisquilloso_, de que dejaran a Potter en paz y que tenía el derecho de hacer su vida como quisiera.

Fue esa carta lo que le decidió a tomar sus pertenencias y salir de Gran Bretaña y localizar al mocoso. No sin antes, escribirle a Narcissa de que él se encargaría de mantener al mocoso Potter a salvo.

Tardo un par de meses en obtener una verdadera pista, luego de perseguir el rastro hasta Alemania, donde un Auror inglés vacacionaba y reconoció a Potter mientras compraba vegetales en un mercadillo local, el Auror llevaba tiempo en Alemania e ignoraba el drama de Inglaterra, pero Potter no sabía esto y entro en pánico, ocasionando que el mocoso corriera hacía la sucursal de Gringotts más cercana y dejara una postal tirada de Nueva York en el camino.

Por fortuna para Potter, Severus encontró primero la postal, que aún conservaba algo del rastro mágico de Potter, y eso llevó a Severus hasta Nueva York, donde se enteró que MACUSA estaba persiguiendo a Potter, pero por haber entrado ilegalmente al país, no haber registrado su varita y haber huido de los Aurores de MACUSA cuando quisieron detenerlo en medio de un aeropuerto muggle.

MACUSA no había encontrado a Potter, ya que su rastro se mezclaba con el de numerosos magos que a su vez, se mezclaba en el mundo muggle, pero Severus era experto en encontrar al hacedor de problemas que era Potter. Así que siguiendo un rastro de magia "inusualmente ligado a un grupo muggle", y del cual, los Aurores ignoraban porque era "esos locos de los OVNIS", Severus llegó a Nevada, más específicamente, cerca de Las Vegas y su famosa Área 51.

Paró a comer algo en el café de carretera decorado con motivos ufológicos y mientras devoraba una excelente "hamburguesa Vulcana" (Una hamburguesa Angus con queso Monterrey Jack y pepinillos encurtidos con aderezo mayonesa de chipotle) y una cosa maravilla llamada "Coca-Cola bien fría", un extraño y variopinto grupo entro al local, y al final de ellos, ahí estaba, el despistado Potter de siempre, y lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio.

La expresión de terror puro que le dio, se quedaría en los recuerdos más felices de Severus—Señor Potter, creo que usted y yo debemos hablar—.

Potter se desmayó y el grupo veía con interés a Severus—¿Quién es usted? —.

* * *

No podía ser, seguro fue un sueño. Era el pensamiento de Harry mientras Benjy le pasaba unas sales por la nariz. Harry lo había visto morir. Lo había visto desangrarse y la luz extinguirse de sus ojos. No podía ser, seguro alucino, eso debía ser.

Pero no, la alucinación se veía muy tridimensional e incluso le sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida que él recordaba tan bien de sus días de escuela.

—Te vi morir—Dijo Harry, con la voz algo pastosa, mientras Benjy lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y el cocinero del café le acercaba un vaso de agua con hielos y se ofrecía a darle unos panqueques por si acaso le había bajado el azúcar.

—Mi muerte fue algo "exagerada". Si se mantiene tranquilo, Potter, puedo explicarle ese hecho—.

Harry aceptó la oferta del cocinero y este se puso a preparar los panqueques y el resto del grupo, más tranquilo de verlo repuesto, se desperdigo en dos mesas, dejando una tercera para que Harry hablara con el extraño hombre, vestido de negro y al que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

—Son muggles, Snape—.

—Señor—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Tus modales son tan atroces como siempre Potter. Soy mayor que tú en edad, así que la forma correcta de referirse a mi persona es Señor más mi apellido—.

—Oh, Bite me!*—.

—Vaya, vaya, ya se ha adaptado a la cultura local por lo que veo. A la falta de cultura, mejor dicho—.

—Jódete Snape ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me estás buscando? ¿Quién te envió aquí? ¿MACUSA? ¿El Ministerio? —.

Severus suspiró, Potter siempre lograba sobreponerse a su aura de "puedo matarte en tres segundos", así que prefirió un acercamiento más honesto.

—Contestando tus preguntas en Orden, Potter: Encontrarte; estoy enterado de un complot en tu contra; Narcissa Malfoy; por lo que respecta a MACUSA, creen que estoy mudándome a esta nación; y el Ministerio ni siquiera sabe que estoy fuera de Inglaterra, los duendes son muy buenos cubriendo rastros burocráticos—.

Harry observo al antes hombre muerto y mirándolo directamente a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente asintió, reconociendo que le creía.

—¿Qué complot en mi contra? —Entonces, Snape procedió a explicarle lo que Thicknesse había escuchado cuando aquellos dos creían estar solos cerca de los baños del ministerio, al lado de la oficina de Thicknesse, así como el hecho de que el ministerio lo tenía oculto y si no fuera por sus artículos, lo hubieran metido a Azkaban o peor, esclavizado de alguna forma a trabajar para ellos.

Granger pugnaba por hacer uso de pociones en Harry mientras Weasley pugnaba por una maldición _Imperius_. Ambos creían que Harry debía ser controlado "por su propio bien". Lo que en opinión de Thicknesse, Narcissa y Severus, significaba que la huida de Harry, complicaba los planes a futuro de esos dos.

Harry suspiro cuando Severus acabo la historia. Sabía que sus amigos habían cambiado después de aquella gala, donde Hermione era consultada por varios Maestros de distintas áreas, mientras a Ron le ofrecían un puesto en el entrenamiento de Aurores. Ambos estaban pavoneándose ante las cámaras y él solo quería fundirse con la pared.

Cada día, se sentía más solo y las insinuaciones, a veces pequeñas y otras muy fuertes, de Ron sobre hacer a su hermana una "mujer decente" estaban volviéndolo loco. ¿Por qué no podían entender que durante toda su vida, solo conocía dos tipos de vida: paladín de la justicia o elfo domestico? Harry quería tiempo de averiguar qué quería él, pero sus "amigos" y el mundo mágico querían que fuera su héroe, su prototipo de todo lo que debían aspirar a ser los jóvenes magos y brujas.

Era mucha presión, así que un día simplemente se fue y huyó a Francia. Ahí conoció a un chico con el que tuvo su primer beso que de verdad le hizo temblar, pero unos días después, Harry escucho al joven decirle a otro hombre que pronto se harían con su dinero, el dinero de Harry Potter. Harry se había hecho llamar Phillip e incluso se había quitado la cicatriz con un Glamour, así que eso significaba que Antoine le había hecho creer que le creía su historia y que todo el tiempo lo había estado preparando para estafarlo.

Convoco todas sus cosas, le lanzo unos cuantos hechizos desagradables a la pareja y se fue del departamento antes de que llegaran los aurores.

Luego de ahí, fue saltando de país en país europeo hasta que llego a Alemania, instalándose en un pequeño pueblo, donde fue que aquel Auror lo encontró. Harry ignoraba que aquel hombre no sabía del drama inglés, entro en pánico y decidió huir a América. Por desgracia, sus papeles legales se perdieron en burocracia, del lado Estadounidense, de forma que cuando arribo por el traslador, las alarmas de MACUSA lo catalogaron como entrada ilegal.

Fue ahí donde entro en escena Benjy y su grupo.

—Déjame entender esto Potter, ¿Estabas en frenesí mientras huías, y pensaste que de alguna forma, los aurores de aquí estaban en contubernio con los ingleses y ahora estabas huyendo como durante la caza de los horrocruxes? —.

—Básicamente… sí—.

—En primera, por lo que pude averiguar (los sobornos son tan fáciles aquí como en casa), MACUSA cree que entraste ilegalmente al país, esa es la razón de que te estén persiguiendo, pero no dudo de que el ministerio haya enviado alertas sobre tu desaparición—.

—¿Y no podría pedir asilo? Digo, técnicamente podría solo pagar la multa por entrada ilegal, ya que no sabía que mis papeles se habían perdido en la burocracia local—.

—Si te hubieras entregado a los aurores, Potter, quizás. Pero dado que huiste, Inglaterra podría alegar algo como demencia o estrés postraumático y solicitar la extradición—.

—Genial, entonces soy un prófugo, haga lo que haga. Estoy solo en esto—.

Snape sabía que algún día, las siguientes palabras iban a regresarle factura, pero en ese momento, viendo la decepción en la cara de su ex-alumno, sabía que era lo correcto de decir—No estás solo Potter, ¿Recuerdas que hice un voto para protegerte? —.

Harry recordó las memorias de Snape, y aunque sabía que todo era por su madre, se sintió bien de saber que Snape estaba ahí para él. Snape había sido una constante en su vida y dado que sus mejores amigos lo habían abandonado y luego estaba el asunto con Andrómeda y Teddy… bueno, quizás podía llegar a un acuerdo civil con Snape.

—Gracias—El rostro de Harry se iluminó—¿Qué les decimos a Benjy y los demás? —Harry volteó a ver a sus nuevos amigos y les cabeceo como diciéndoles que todo estaba bien.

—La misma historia, con un giro, yo era otro de los experimentos y me hicieron "morir" para sacarme pero tú huiste antes de que llegara mi contacto para liberarte y huiste por tus propios medios—.

—¿Sabes que creerán que eres algo así como un híbrido alienígena, verdad? —.

—Bueno, eso actúa a nuestro favor. Si realizo algo de magia sin varita, creerán que son poderes extraterrestres—.

Harry sonrió a Snape, luego lo presentó al grupo y una media hora después, Snape era el miembro más nuevo del grupo, el resto se encargó de explicarle los objetivos de "mostrar la verdad al público" sobre los fenómenos sobrenaturales y el papel del gobierno en ellos.

Benjy empezó a apodarlo Snake, luego de escuchar su apellido, para horror de Snape y diversión de Harry.

—Bienvenido a Kryptos, Snake. El mejor grupo de cazadores paranormales del país—Le dijo Benjy a Snape, mientras le extendía la mano.

Snape sacudió la mano de Benjamín mientras Harry se reía detrás de su mano, en un mal intento de disimular su diversión, y no por primera vez en su vida, Snape se preguntaba en qué demonios se estaba metiendo.

* * *

**Nota al margen:** *Bite me, significa básicamente un "no me importa" o "jódete".


	3. Roadtrip

**02.- Roadtrip**

* * *

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_La criptozoología (del griego κρυπτος cryptos 'oculto', ζωος zoos 'animal' y λογος logos 'estudio'; literalmente: 'estudio de los animales ocultos'). Puede resumirse en que es la ciencia que intenta traer a la luz, aquellos animales o criaturas que se han ocultado de forma eficiente al ojo humano._

_Criptido, por ende, pasa a ser cualquier ser que se crea extinto, parte de la mitología o folclórico. El término acuñado por John Wall en 1983 e incluye a especímenes vivos de especies extintas, como dinosaurios no aviares; animales que aparecen en mitos, leyendas o reportes oculares, como Pie Grande, el Chupacabras o el Monstruo del lago Ness; y animales salvajes lejos de sus zonas geográficas, como gatos fantasmas (también llamados grandes felinos alienígenas)._

_Sin embargo, muchos cazadores paranormales no harán distingos entre fantasmas, alienígenas y críptidos, ya que todos forman parte del mundo paranormal, pero es importante recalcar que los métodos difieren así como las fuentes ocupadas._

_Mientras un cazador de fantasmas puede ocupar equipo electrónico para grabar las manifestaciones sobrenaturales como psicofonías, apariciones, cambios en el campo electromagnético hasta posesiones, no así un cazador ufológico, cuya arma principal son las cámaras fotográficas y de vídeo, así como equipo de recolección de pruebas estándar forense._

_Un criptozoólogo tiende a ser más versátil en su equipo, ocupando desde trampas clásicas de caza, hasta equipo más sofisticado de rastreo, pasando por las cámaras de vídeo o fotografía. Dependiendo del enfoque del cazador paranormal también lo será el equipo…_

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Severus Snape estaba leyendo el primer manual del Cazador Paranormal que le había dado Benjamín alias "Benjy" Abercrombie. Severus no estaba seguro de que pensar del variopinto grupo. Potter parecía haberse adaptado bien al grupo, y no por primera vez, Severus Snape se mostró reticentemente sorprendido por la resiliencia del joven.

Acababa de terminar una guerra que a muchos, incluyéndolo, seguían dándoles pesadillas, huyo de un mundo mágico donde estaba siendo presionado y tironeado en tantas direcciones, para finalmente haber encontrado un grupo de muggles que podrían creer fácilmente que él era un mago y no les significaría nada diferente a las criaturas "imaginarias" que perseguían tan afanosamente.

De lo que había observado del grupo, Benjamín era el líder indiscutible: serio, responsable, inteligente y altamente sarcástico. El hombre le cayó muy bien, si no fuera por el odioso apodo de Snake. Quitando todo eso, también era protector y leal, y Severus se veía muy reflejado en el rubio hombre. Podía identificarse con él hombre, como una versión muggle de sí mismo, menos torturada.

Abigail y Liam eran una especie de mejores amigos, que se consideraban a sí mismos hermanos de otros padres, que tomaban en serio su papel como "hermanos mayores" del grupo, cuidando a los demás.

Nathan le recordaba mucho al difunto Colin Creevey, pero sin la exuberancia molesta que había sido su sello personal, sino más bien en su curiosidad innata del mundo.

Jeremiah era quizás, él más parecido a Benjamín en cuanto a seriedad, ya que él era el que solía encargarse de rastrear las pistas más creíbles de los críptidos mediante su computadora portátil y otras fuentes más convencionales. Por otro lado, tenía una fuerte similitud de carácter con Percy Weasley, pero combinado con la tendencia un tanto sádica de bromear de los gemelos. La primera noche que ceno junto al grupo en el descampado, Jeremiah le había puesto chile habanero a los frijoles de Harry, quién en cuanto recupero el uso de su lengua, se puso a perseguir al chico, clamando que se vengaría… o mejor dicho_ "¡Me vengade, Jeddy!"._

Deborah McKinnon era algo extraña, ya que el carácter de la joven le recordaba un poco a Pansy Parkinson pero con la forma dispersa de pensar de Luna Lovegood. Era una combinación extraña pero que parecía funcionar. Pansy Parkinson no era tan cruel como todos querían pensar, al menos la Pansy que había conocido Severus tras bambalinas, se preocupaba ferozmente por las serpientes menores, pero siendo observados por los alumnos mayores, Pansy tenía un papel que cumplir, igual que todos en Slytherin.

Emily Mason era la más callada de todos y la más joven, apenas tenía 18 años y había huido de casa. Nadie le decía que regresara con sus padres, ya que estos pertenecían a una secta religiosa y ella alcanzo a huir, y al igual que con Harry, justo cuando estaban por atraparla los guardias de la comunidad, Benjamín y su grupo pasaron a su lado del camino y la jalaron dentro. Cuando la chica vio que estaba en un auto y no eran todos hombres, por lo que no tenía que temer… tanto, se tranquilizó lo suficiente para agradecerles.

Emily prefería no hablar del asunto, pero Harry le comentó que él sabía la historia con más detalles, ya que Emily pensó que hablar sobre su propia historia le ayudaría a él con su propia historia como un adolescente secuestrado por el gobierno para experimentación. Severus le dio una ceja levantada en respuesta, pero Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ella lo cree, así como todos y me sirve como cubierta. Como sea Snape, ella me autorizo a decirte su historia y lo único que no saben los demás, es que ella escucho una voz—.

—¿Una voz? ¿Diciéndole qué? —.

—Esta voz le dijo que huyera, que fuera al mediodía al huerto de la comunidad y se escondiera en los arbustos. Cuando diera la última campanada y viera que todos se movían al interior del templo, corriera lo más rápido posible. Tuvo que atravesar muchas bardas, incluyendo alambre de púas y algunos perros de ataque, incluso le dispararon, pero alcanzó la carretera y fue cuando paso la camioneta de Benjy—.

—¿No crees que fue muy conveniente? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—A mí la suerte me salvo muchas veces la vida, no soy quién para juzgar las coincidencias, pero esa ocasión, según los demás, vieron un ovni volando muy bajo y lo fueron siguiendo con la camioneta. El ovni desapareció frente a una cerca y fue cuando vieron a Emily, oyeron disparos y Benjy y los demás actuaron por impulso. Creen que los alienígenas vieron a Emily y los guiaron hasta ella—.

Severus bufó—¿Alienígenas? No sé cómo creen en eso—.

—Bueno, según los muggles, nosotros tampoco existimos, ya sabes Snape, ¿Magos? ¿Magia? ¿Kelpies, Selkies, Acromántulas? ¿Te suena? —.

—Bien Potter, tienes un punto ahí—.

La verdad de las cosas, es que Severus no creía que la tierra fuera el único lugar del universo en tener vida. La magia era un mito en el mundo muggle y ellos tenían infinidad de criaturas que no deberían existir.

Cuando tenía 9 años, recordaba haber estado frente al televisor, observando el alunizaje. Fue una de las raras ocasiones en que Tobías no estaba borracho e incluso se comportaba como una especie de padre, ya que le había comprado un cohete de juguete a Severus.

Gracias al alunizaje, Severus se interesó en el espacio y leyó todo lo que pudo sobre el, en la biblioteca pública. Pensaba que si no le gustaba ninguna materia de Hogwarts para especializarse, siempre podía convertirse en astronauta.

Por desgracia, las cosas no salieron tan bien, Tobías siguió emborrachándose, su madre y él siguieron siendo golpeados, él perdió a su mejor amiga por una palabra dicha en el calor del momento y finalmente, su peor error, tomar la marca oscura de manos de un loco. Todo lo demás, fue mal juicio, malas decisiones y su expiación.

Y aun así, no era suficiente. Ni para él, ni para Harry. El mundo mágico exigía todo de ambos, de Harry su sumisión para convertirlo en el perfecto títere del ministerio y sus amigos, y de él, que fuera el esclavo proveedor de pociones. Severus le debía su libertad a Harry y tenía la promesa de protegerlo.

Si tenía que estar en medio de este grupo de locos, que así fuera, él no se iba a separar del Gryffindor idiota adicto al peligro. Merlín sabía en que problemas podía meterse. Así que regreso a su tomo, mientras Abigaíl Lascombe cambiaba lugares con Benjamín en el asiento del piloto para relevarlo unas horas hasta su siguiente parada, un motel de carretera a la salida del estado, donde por fin dormirían en una cama en vez de su bolsa de campamento.

* * *

—Tu amigo es un poco espinoso, ¿No? —Emily le pregunto sin rodeos a Harry, mientras esperaban en la camioneta a que los demás regresaran del baño y la tienda de la gasolinera.

—Solo un poco, pero es que ambos pasamos por mucho. Yo pensé que había muerto, estoy seguro de lo que vi, pero ya sabes cómo es, una cosa es lo que vemos y otra cosa lo que en realidad está pasando—Harry había aprendido como hablar en el mismo idioma que el resto del grupo.

—Harry, ¿me dirías porque te secuestraron? —Harry levantó la mirada—No es de mi incumbencia, pero fuera de tu cicatriz, no veo que pudieron hacerte o porque te secuestraron—.

Harry ya había creado algo que decir y mostrar, después de todo, que más daba usar magia frente a una muggle, si esta creía que provenía de algún experimento, así que apunto su mano totalmente abierta hacia un asiento y levito la chamarra de Abigaíl unos 30 centímetros en el aire para luego dejarla como estaba. Emily estaba anonadada.

—Puedo hacer más cosas. Desde niño, mi familia; no mis padres, ellos murieron protegiéndome de un asesino serial; sino mis tíos, odiaban todo lo anormal y cuando vieron lo que podía hacer me maltrataron, dejaron sin comer y demás. Luego fui a una esta escuela donde enseñaba Snape, era el maestro de química y un día, Snape hizo algo parecido a lo que yo hacía, pero no pude decirle mucho cuando decidí hablar con él, ese día fue cuando nos secuestraron—.

—...Hablé con él en la celda donde nos pusieron y nos dimos apoyo mutuamente, pero un día nos llevaron a un quirófano…—Emily jadeó, así que Harry continuo con la "historia"—Vi sangre brotando de su cuello y heridas en el cuerpo, nos separaron y pensé que estaba muerto. Cuando regrese a la celda, decidí usar mi "poder" y logre huir del laboratorio, ni siquiera sé dónde estaba, pero logre llegar a este aeropuerto y pensé pedir ayuda, pero vi a los agentes y entre en pánico, fue cuando ustedes me encontraron—.

—¡Eso fue horrible! —Emily estaba en shock y decidió confiar en Harry el último detalle de su propia historia—No solo fue la voz la que me hizo huir—Harry la insto a continuar—Mis padres, estoy segura de que me amaban pero estaban obnubilados por este "hombre" que se hacía llamar a sí mismo un mesías. Nos hacía trabajar a todos de sol a sol en el huerto, controlaba nuestra educación y nos instaba a leer la biblia—.

—...No fue sino hasta que huí, que aprendí que había muchas biblias, ¿Cómo saber cuál es la verdadera? Como sea, mis padres me tuvieron en esta comuna, y éramos, hasta cierto punto, felices. No teníamos violencia, ni necesidades ya que teníamos una casa, alimentos y ropa seguros, proporcionados por la comunidad. Todo al precio de la obediencia—.

—...Fue algo que escuche lo que me puso nerviosa. Me quede rezagada en el huerto, recogiendo una fresa que estaba muy debajo de la planta, y nadie podía verme entre los arbustos de uva que crecían más altos que las fresas. Uno de los guardias que protegían a nuestro líder, dijo que pronto vendría la "ofrenda", que el líder ya solo estaba esperando el momento de cosechar las "pequeñas flores" de las chicas—.

—...Le pregunte a mi mamá que significaba que un hombre "cortara la flor de una mujer" y ella me explico sobre la "noche de bodas". El líder era un hombre viejo, no como Benjy o Severus que solo son mayores que nosotros, sino viejo en serio. ¿Cómo ese hombre pretendía "cortar mi flor" o la flor de cualquiera de nosotras? —.

—...Todas las demás parecían felices de ser "ofrendas" para el líder, pero yo no. Tenía miedo y sigo teniendo miedo al sexo. Harry, yo tenía 12 años cuando Benjy y los demás me encontraron. ¡Ese pervertido desfloraba niñas! Fue temor y esa voz, lo que me impulso a huir, prefería la muerte que yacer debajo de aquel anciano. No podía creer que mis padres lo permitirían pero así iba a ser. Si no fuera por Benjy…—Emily en este punto se secó una lagrima y miró a Harry, pidiéndole sin palabras su discreción.

—No te preocupes Emily, te protegeré. Todos nosotros lo haremos—.

—Gracias Harry—.

El resto del grupo regreso a la camioneta y les lanzaron un paquete de papas a cada chico, Severus se sentó al lado de Harry y Emily, los demás tomaron sus posiciones habituales y continuaron el viaje hasta el límite del estado.

En el camino hasta la frontera del mismo, Harry le había explicado a Severus sobre su "teatro de sombras" con su magia, de forma que se turnaban para conjurar las "apariciones" de los críptidos. Habían conjurado un par de ovnis y una especie de chupacabras cruzando el desierto hasta ese momento.

Severus tuvo que aceptar que era divertido usar su magia para algo tan inofensivo en realidad, en vez de torturar y matar gente, o pelear en guerras. Lo curioso es que se encontró con la misma dificultad que Harry sobre conjurar un extraterrestre. Por más que lo intentó, no hubo forma.

Harry ya lo había aceptado, pero Severus intuyo un misterio aquí. La magia inherente en ambos, había probado que no importaba lo estrambótico que fuera la "aparición o criptido" podían conjurarla, pero los alienígenas no. Cuando se trataba de criaturas de su mundo, bastaba con acercarse lo suficiente y lanzar hechizos silenciosos para proteger al grupo, y los que no existían simplemente los "creaban", pero los alienígenas habían probado su resistencia.

Severus tenía una conjetura sobre la razón de esto, pero necesitaba más datos antes de poder convertirla en una hipótesis. Finalmente, Severus era nada menos que metódico, así que había comprado unos libros viejos que tenían en exhibición en la tienda de la gasolinera sobre alienígenas y otros sobre el espacio. Un poco de investigación medianamente sería debería ayudarle a pasar el tiempo.

* * *

Finalmente, llegaron al tan ansiado por todos, motel. No importaba que el tipo que los atendió pareciera un inferius, no importaba que lo hubieran puesto en el mismo cuarto que a Potter, ni la decoración de Elvis. Todo lo que importaba es que la cama estaba limpia y tenía "dedos mágicos", un maravilloso artilugio muggle que hacía que la cama diera masaje si le ponía una moneda. Severus puso una moneda y se fue al nirvana mientras Potter se daba una ducha.

Mientras Severus disfrutaba de los placeres del masaje mecánico, Harry pensaba con fuerza en la ducha, debajo del chorro de agua. Pensaba en sus amigos, en cómo habían cambiado y se preguntaba si habían cambiado o ya eran así desde el principio.

Esperaba equivocarse, pero Harry empezaba a creer que Hermione y Ron se acercaron a él para colgarse de su fama. Y Andrómeda… fue doloroso que ella lo culpara por la muerte de su hija, y de cómo la había contaminado con esas "ridículas creencias" sobre que los hombres lobo eran personas. En opinión de Andrómeda, Harry tenía la culpa de que hubiera perdido a su hija, de la muerte de su esposo y de que su nieto tuviera la posibilidad de desarrollar licantropía en algún momento.

Harry recordaba esa discusión con dolor, ya que él de verdad quería estar ahí para Teddy, pero Andrómeda no lo permitió. Ginny, con quién todavía sostenía una relación en ese momento, le dijo que ella solo estaba dolida, que extrañaba mucho a Tonks y Ted, que eventualmente vería la luz, pero él estaba harto de todo, incluso de Ginny.

Ginny era una chica genial, comprensiva, amable, valiente, dulce y feroz, además de hermosa ¿Qué hombre no la querría? La respuesta era él. No sabía por qué, pero la idea de ir más allá con Ginny lo llenaba de terror y un tanto de repulsión, Harry lo achacaba a la visión estrecha de los Dursley con que fue criado, pero dentro de sí, sabía que debía haber otra razón.

Harry estaba en esta crisis, alejado de Teddy, inseguro sobre Ginny, su propia carrera que aún no había decidido y Ron entro en escena, empezando a presionarlo sobre casarse con Ginny, sobre como haría feliz a Molly y sus hermanos, insinuando que ahora faltaba uno de ellos… y Hermione puso el clavo en el hipotético ataúd cuando insistió en que revisaran las leyes que ELLA quería proponer frente al Wizengamot.

Sinceramente, no sabía que estaba pasando pero si sabía que debía confiar en sus instintos y estos le decían que debía irse, muy lejos, y eso hizo. Ahora que Snape había hablado con él, entendía por qué la insistencia de los dos para que entrara en los aurores (eso aumentaría su poder ante las masas), por que debía tomar su título de "Lord Potter" (eso le daría acceso a todos los votos del Wizengamot) y por qué debía desposar a Ginny (eso le daría acceso a los Weasley a su fortuna).

No estaba seguro de si Ginny estaba en el plan de sus "amigos", pero si no era así, Ginny también era parte de los problemas internos de Harry. Él estaba seguro de que ella solo veía a "su idea de Harry" en vez de a Harry. No la culpaba, con todos esos libros sobre él "venciendo" a Voldemort cuando apenas tenía un año, todos los chismes de _Corazón De Bruja_ y _El Profeta_… cada persona mágica de Inglaterra tenía "esta idea" sobre él como una especie de paladín justiciero, nacido para ese exclusivo fin. Pero Harry quería que alguien lo amara por ser "solo Harry".

—¡Te vas a acabar toda el agua caliente Potter! ¡SAL YA! —Bueno, pensó Harry, ni los "dedos mágicos" podían hacer mucho por el agrio carácter de su antiguo profesor.

—Ya voy Snape—Harry salió envuelto en una toalla y Severus se quedó atónito, ya que la toalla tenía envuelto a Harry, pero solo en el cabello. Harry iba desnudo en todo lo demás.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso eres un maldito exhibicionista o que, Potter? Tapate tus miserias—Dijo Severus volteándose.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no has visto antes a un hombre desnudo? Ambos fuimos a Hogwarts, y las duchas son comunales, debiste ver otros penes, y no es una miseria, lo medí y tengo unos buenos 22 centímetros—Dijo Harry con picardía.

Severus no contestó, se volteó y simplemente rodeo al Gryffindor, metiéndose rápidamente al baño y cerrando con seguro la puerta. Harry no entendía que acababa de pasar, ya que había compartido cuarto con todos los chicos del grupo, incluso con Benjy y nadie había reaccionado así. Un misterio más en el rompecabezas que era Severus Snape, pensó Harry y sencillamente empezó a secarse.

Cuando estuvo vestido, tocó en el baño—Snape, iré por comida al restaurante ¿Quieres algo? —.

Con el sonido amortiguado de la ducha se escuchó un claro "Hamburguesa y Coca-Cola", así que Harry tomó nota mental y salió de la habitación. Cuando Harry salió, Severus cerró las llaves del agua y salió del baño, bien envuelto en una toalla y sonrojado por lo que acababa de hacer en el baño.

Pocas personas lo sabían, todas ellas muggles, que Severus Snape era "ambiguo". En el mundo muggle era llamado bisexual. Le gustaban tanto hombres como mujeres, ya que no entendía por qué debía negarse el placer de conocer ambos cuerpos. Había disfrutado el sexo con mujeres, a las que atraía en un bar, con el aura de "peligro y emoción", de lo prohibido. Las damas lo amaban y él procuraba complacerlas.

Los hombres eran distintos, algunos caían con el aura de peligro como las mujeres, pero en general, ellos preferían cuando Severus mostraba algo de musculo, no demasiado, pero definitivamente marcado.

Las mujeres le gustaban curvilíneas, pero los hombres… los hombres los prefería atléticos, y Potter… Potter tenía el cuerpo que a él le gustaba. Atlético, bronceado y lo que vio más al sur definitivamente le gusto.

Cuando se encerró en el baño, se desnudó en segundos, abrió ambas llaves para que saliera un chorro de agua tibio y procuro morderse los labios mientras recorría mentalmente la imagen de Potter desnudo. Los pectorales marcados, con el musculo suficiente, los brazos algo más definidos, la cintura estrecha, pero firme y el vientre con los cuadros necesarios. Luego estaba el nido de rizos donde estaba cómodamente asentado su miembro. Si no tuviera autocontrol, hubiera estado tentado a ponerse de rodillas y adorarlo con su boca, lamerlo, saborearlo…

Dos, tres movimientos más de su mano sobre su miembro erecto y mancho la pared del baño, que se limpió con el agua que lanzo con ese fin. Sus labios se habían partido al contener el grito que quería ser liberado cuando llego al orgasmo.

Fue en este punto, cuando Severus ya había recuperado el control sobre si, que Harry le pregunto qué quería de comer. Una hamburguesa con Coca-Cola sonaba bien, así que se lo hizo saber y escucho cuando Harry se había ido y era seguro salir.

Cuando Harry regreso con la hamburguesa y el refresco, junto con sus rebanadas de pizza y café, ambos comieron en silencio en la mesa de la habitación. Harry preguntándose si Snape era un mojigato y Snape preguntándose si Potter sería heterosexual, homosexual o "diverso" como él.

* * *

Ginny Weasley había llorado mucho meses atrás. Harry ahora tendría poco más de los 19 años y ella había soñado con estar casada con él a los 20 años, máximo 22. Fue su mayor fan durante años, solo rivalizando con Colin Creevey en su amor por Harry, excepto que Ginny podía darle a Harry algo que Colin no.

En retrospectiva, Ginny estaba segura de que debió haberlo visto venir.

Harry no era el héroe que ella esperaba, no le gustaba la fama, ni salir de paseo a clubes, ni los restaurantes ostentosos, ni la ropa de moda o cara. Harry amaba la vida hogareña, y en un contrapunto, la idea de viajar. Incluso ella había viajado más que Harry y por eso le alegraba que Harry hubiera abandonado Inglaterra y buscara su propio camino.

Ellos eran diferentes y no había manera de que congeniaran, al menos no como pareja. Él la amaba, tal como decía la carta publicada, como una hermana. Y ella, ella empezó a entender que su amor por él, por Harry mismo, era exactamente igual, el de una hermana por su hermano. Ella amaba al Niño-Qué-Vivió, no a Harry.

Había discutido con Ron y Hermione cuando le insistieron en que le escribiera para que volviera. Ella se negó rotundamente, diciendo que Harry y ella se arreglarían con el tiempo, pero que estaba consciente de que nunca serían pareja. Ambos se fueron muy ofendidos de la cocina de La Madriguera y ella se preguntó que estaba sucediendo.

Fue entonces que un día, llegó Luna a invitarla a tomar el té. Ginny se sorprendió pero supuso que Luna solo estaba siendo amable e invitándola para consolarla por su ruptura con Harry. Y sinceramente, no estaba segura de que sentir al ver al resto de los invitados al té.

Narcissa Malfoy ciertamente se veía diferente, con un vestido bastante muggle, sentada en la restaurada sala de estar de la casa Lovegood. Draco Malfoy estaba preguntándole a Xenophilius, el padre de Luna, sobre unos libros de líneas de sangre y Xenophilius estaba explicándole sobre algunas líneas de sangre perdidas, y que él tenía algunas copias de los libros de las mismas.

Luna le sirvió a Ginny una taza de té mientras la invitaba a sentarse. Aturdida era poco para cómo se sentía Ginny.

—Señorita Weasley, Luna me dice que usted le pidió ayuda para publicar un anuncio en su periódico para que dejaran en paz al Señor Potter ¿Es cierto? —Pregunto Narcissa, con algo del viejo esnobismo pero no tanto como antes.

—Así es Madame Malfoy—.

—Por favor, ya no uso el apellido Malfoy, incluso Draco estaba pensando en renunciar a él, pero no queremos dejar ni la fortuna ni el voto del Wizengamot en las manos del ministerio, así que él tomó el manto de Lord Malfoy por necesidad. Así que preferiría se refiriera a mí por mi apellido de soltera—.

—De acuerdo, Madame Black. Es cierto, le pedí a Luna que publicara este mensaje—.

—¿Podría decirme que la impulso a hacerlo? No está obligada a contestarme pero me ayudaría a comprenderla mejor—Narcissa tomó un trago del té, con una elegancia que era envidiable.

Ginny respiro hondo antes de responder—Me di cuenta de que estaban acosando a Harry. Él solo quería tiempo para pensar. Toda su vida fue una carrera de supervivencia y por fin tenía tiempo y todos lo presionaban. Incluyéndome. No lo culpo por irse y he llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que no tendré a mi "príncipe soñado" porque me enamore de una ilusión—.

Narcissa dejó la taza con su platito en la mesa y puso sus manos sobre su regazo—Querida niña, sé que amaste al Señor Potter, o mejor dicho, al Niño-Qué-Vivió. ¿Amas a Harry? —.

Ginny negó con la cabeza—Lo amo, pero no ese tipo de amor. Es mi hermano, aunque no llevemos la misma sangre y me siento mal por haber forzado mis ilusiones en él. Cuando lo pienso bien, si hubiera sabido que lo amaba así, hubiera sido algo perturbador casarme con él—.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso—Narcissa Malfoy instó al resto a lanzar hechizos de silencio a su alrededor, toda precaución era aceptada en estos momentos—¿Qué sabes sobre el Wizengamot? —.

Ginny sorbio por fin el té, trago el líquido entibiado y contesto—Se que cada familia tiene un voto de facto, pero solo aquellas con cierta cantidad de bienes, o que sirvieran a la comunidad con algo grande como un servicio de caridad o algún acto heroico o notable como un descubrimiento—.

—Eso es casi correcto, pero faltan detalles—Draco hablaba por fin—Cada familia incluida en el Wizengamot tiene un voto, pero puede anexarlo al voto de otra familia si siente que sus ideales se alinean con los de esa familia. Los Malfoy tienen 10 votos por ejemplo—.

—Los Lovegood tenemos tres, pero los tres estaban alineados con la familia Dumbledore—Agregó Xenophilius—.

—Los votos Malfoy, gracias a mi exmarido, estaban afiliados con la familia Gaunt, ya que Voldemort clamaba ser descendiente de los Gaunt y tenía un voto de su familia en el Wizengamot. Técnicamente era cierto, pero porque era el único descendiente vivo de los Gaunt, aunque fuera bastardo—.

—¿Por qué me están diciendo todo esto? Se que el voto de los Weasley y el Prewett de mamá estaban alineados con la familia Dumbledore—Preguntó Ginny.

—¿Sabes lo que es "derecho de conquista", Ginny? —Preguntó Luna. Ginny, siendo sangrepura, criada a pesar de todo en algunas de sus tradiciones, a pesar de la ligereza de pensamiento de su padres, comprendió.

—Harry heredo los votos—.

—Es más complejo que eso mi niña—Dijo Narcissa—El señor Potter no solo tiene los votos de los Potter, sino también los que adquirió por derecho de conquista, incluidos los nuestros, sino que Dumbledore lo nombro su heredero, ya que su hermano odiaba la política. Potter dejó instrucciones para su fortuna y lo que consideraba una justa repartición de sus bienes, tanto de los Black, como las bóvedas de la familia Dumbledore. Ignoraba que es el dueño de nuestra fortuna a menos que nos las adjudique nuevamente—.

—¿Él tiene el dinero de las familias Dumbledore, Black y Potter? —Ginny estaba asombrada.

—Y los votos alineados a Voldemort, es decir, todos los mortífagos, y los votos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix—Agregó Draco.

—¿Por qué me están diciendo todo esto? —Preguntó Ginny, con un hilo de voz.

—Porque, Ginny, tu hermano y Hermione están planeando esclavizarlo "por su propio bien". Harry tiene el poder de cambiar nuestro mundo, si él dice que una ley se aprueba, no necesita que se vote en el Wizengamot. Harry puede decidir regresar los votos, pero esos dos no lo permitirán, Ronald quiere el poder, dinero y fama, y Hermione quiere modificar nuestro mundo con sus propias ideas. No ha entendido como funciona nuestro mundo, a pesar de que es inteligente—Luna tomó las manos de Ginny mientras le hablaba.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Ellos son su amigos, nunca…—Miró a Luna a los ojos y supo que decía la verdad—Merlín, ¿Qué está pasando? —.

—Mi buen amigo Thicknesse, quién le debía al señor Potter una deuda de vida por garantizar su libertad, me advirtió sobre el plan que esos dos estaban fraguando cuando los escucho fuera de los baños del ministerio, más concretamente, cerca del renovado departamento de misterios. Aún no habían reparado la sala de "Amor" y la fuente estaba, digamos, accesible—Empezó Narcissa.

—...Mi conjetura, así como la de Thicknesse, es que planeaban darle al señor Potter, la Amortentia más poderosa conocida por nosotros, el agua de la fuente de la sala de Amor. Si él hubiera bebido esa agua, pocas cosas hubieran podido romper el encantamiento. Solo hubiera sido inútil, si él señor Potter ya estuviera enamorado de alguien, ya que no puede actuar sobre alguien que ya está enamorado, pero puede enamorar a alguien si no tiene a nadie en su corazón—.

—...Por lo que escuchó Pius, contaban con que ustedes dos se casaran, y de esa forma, tener acceso a todo lo que le pertenecía al señor Potter. Votos, dinero y fama. La "señorita" Granger ha demostrado que aunque es inteligente, no comprende nuestro mundo—.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —Preguntó Ginny, intrigada.

—Quiere impulsar una ley que prohíba la pertenencia de los elfos domésticos, ya que considera que son esclavos—Contestó Draco.

—Bueno, Dobby…—.

—Dobby era el elfo de Lucius. Es evidente que cualquier elfo preferiría la libertad que estar atado a Lucius. Pero los elfos mueren cuando no tienen un mago atado a ellos, bueno, mueren más rápido de lo que deberían, ¿Me explico? Granger no entiende cómo funciona la magia de los elfos y compara nuestro mundo constantemente con el muggle. Es entendible hasta cierto punto, pero uno creería que investigaría sobre nuestro mundo, leyes y tradiciones, pero no. Espera cambiar nuestro mundo a semejanza del muggle—.

—No es algo tan malo…—.

—Quizás no me explique bien. Granger no piensa solo cambiar algunas leyes, espera reformar nuestro mundo a uno que ella entienda. Eso implica regulaciones que no entenderán la mayoría de los nuestros, y no hablo solo de los sangrepura. Una de su leyes, propone dar rehabilitación a los delincuentes en Azkaban. Eso serviría con pequeños delincuentes, pero gente como Lucius… sencillamente no es posible y ella no está tomando en consideración que existen formas de evadir los filtros de verdad—Insistió Draco.

—No estamos diciendo que no deban cambiarse las leyes, sino que deben legislarse correctamente. Hermione sabe que si someten a votación sus leyes, jamás pasaran como ella las ha visualizado. No quiere que las modifiquen porque está segura de que sabe más que todos nosotros como sociedad—Agregó Luna.

—Ginevra…—Empezó Xenophilius, bastante lucido para su personalidad—Hermione tiene esta idea extraña sobre cómo deben ser las cosas, y cuando se enteró de que su amigo Harry tenía el poder de hacer realidad sus ideas, insto a su novio, tu hermano Ronald, a ayudarla a controlar a Harry "por su propio bien". Con esas palabras se refirió ella, según comunicó Thicknesse—.

—¿¡Por su bien!? —Repitió Ginny, molesta. Hermione estaba fuera de control. Ahora entendía mejor su necesidad de traer a Harry de vuelta. Y entendía mejor la recompensa ofrecida por información sobre Harry.

—Si, Ginny. Lo que estas sintiendo, lo sentimos todos nosotros—Le dijo Luna, comprensiva.

—Que necesitan de mí—Contestó Ginny, con los ojos fieros. Nadie se metía con Harry, así fuera su propio hermano.

Todos los presentes sonrieron, pero Draco se les adelantó—Queremos exponer a esos dos. No tenemos pruebas más allá del testimonio de Thicknesse y dado que estuvo bajo la maldición _Imperius_, nadie confiara en su palabra, aduciendo que podría estar de nuevo bajo la maldición—Contestó Draco.

—¿Y Harry? ¿No deberíamos tratar de localizarlo para advertirle al menos? —Preguntó Ginny. Narcissa se rió entre dientes antes de contestar.

—¡Oh querida niña! Esa fue la primera cosa que hicimos. Enviamos a nuestro mejor hombre a protegerlo—Narcissa sonrió mientras sorbía delicadamente su segunda taza de té.

Ginny pensó quién podría ser su mejor hombre, hasta que la respuesta fue clara y simple. Sonrió al comprenderlo. Con Snape a su lado, nadie se atrevería a tocar a Harry ¡Mucho menos esos dos!


End file.
